The invention relates to exhaust ports in 2-cycle engine cylinders, and more particularly to bridged exhaust ports.
Bridged exhaust ports are used to allow the total width of the exhaust port to be greater than what would be allowable with a single exhaust port. A potential problem with some bridged exhaust ports is that if the bridge is too thin, or if the temperature of the bridge becomes too high, the bridge may deform inwardly into the path of piston movement. This deformation would put a high loading on both the piston and the piston rings.